The invention relates to a contour forming system, method and/or apparatus. It relates to a solution to the problem of forming the edge of one surface to interfit with the variations of contour of a second surface, more particularly for forming the edge of a countertop, for example, to the variations in the surface of a wall against which the countertop is to be mounted.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved system, method and/or apparatus of this nature.
One of the problems faced by carpenters or cabinet makers during house construction, or the like, is the problem of forming the kitchen countertop to fit precisely against the surface of the wall against which the countertop is to be disposed. The problem arises in part because the countertop is a rigid member formed elsewhere which then has to be installed against the wall surface. The wall surface itself is not perfectly plumb or flat. Rather, because it is usually formed of plaster or other soft material which has the usual small variations or undulations in it as a result of the forming process.
Such preformed rigid countertops usually come with a scribe strip at the edge which is sanded off in a trial and error method of fitting that surface of the countertop to the adjoining wall surface.
One other method of doing this involves using a fixed divider which is run along the wall surface with one member while the other one makes a mark on the scribe surface of the countertop. The edge of the countertop is then sanded off in accordance with the scribe mark thereon. While this is better than the original simple trial and error method, it nevertheless is a hand operation and at least partly is still a trial and error method.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved method, system and/or apparatus to overcome these objections of the prior art.